Boulette et coup de coeur
by soukimi
Summary: Zack à un rendez-vous avec Cloud dans un restaurant, et sa finit en bataille de nourritures avec Genesis, Angeal, Sephiroth et tout les occupants du resto.


Hey de retour ! Voilà j'ai décidé de me lancer dans quelque one-shot. Je sais que j'étais censé faire les chapitres bonus mais, voilà quoi, je peux pas ! Je me force à les écrire mais le manque d'inspiration me force à écrire quelque chose de simple. Alors comprenez que je préfère attendre.

Alors, c'est une idée que Lunagarden m'a proposé et que j'espère que ça lui fera plaisir et qu'il sera à son goût.

Disclamer: Les perso ne sont pas à moi mais à square enix, j ne gagne aucun profits à faire ça.( enfin je l'ai mit)

* * *

><p>Zack entra dans le bureau de Sephiroth où ce dernier il était justement avec Genesis et Angeal.<p>

**-Tu m'as demandez Seph' ?**

**-Exact, j'aimerais que ce soir tu t'occupes de remplir certains dossiers, rien de compliqué. **

**-Ce soir ?!**

**-C'est ce que j'ai dit, c'est le dernier délais. Je t'avais dit de les remplir plus tôt.**

**-Sans doute que monsieur avait trop de conquêtes pour les faire, **releva Genesis, sourire moqueur en coin.

**-Ouais justement...en parlant de conquêtes...**

**-Tes histoires de conquêtes ne m'intéresse pas Zack. Je veux juste que tu te charges de ces dossiers.**, Zack ne bougeait pas. Il regardait Sephiroth comme si les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de sa bouche.

**-Zack ? Il y a un problème ?**, demanda Angeal en posant sa main sur son épaule et il faillit tomber à la renverse mais se rattrapa.

**-Je t'avais dit qu'il avait un problème ton chiot.**, dit Genesis en riant, ce qui lui vallu un regard noir des deux bruns.

**-C'est bon Zack, tu peux sortir.**, dit Sephiroth.

**-Bon, remplir ces dossiers m'intéresserait beaucoup...**, dit Zack en se prenant le regard de Sephiroth qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait, alors que celui de Genesis voulait clairement dire: tu te fous de ma gueule. Ce dernier éclata de rire en entendant en voyant la tête de Séphiroth. Angeal le regardait juste.

**-Mais ?**, supposa Sephiroth.

**-Bah, justement, j'avais trop de conquêtes et je pouvais pas m'occuper de mon boulot pour ça !**

**-Oui...c'est ce que Genesis a remarqué avant. Tu vas donc le faire ?**

**-Eh bah, je me suis dit que... si je trouvais quelqu'un, peut-être que je me concentrerais mieux sur mon travail., **dit Zack en souriant.

**-Possible. Tu auras du temps pour trouver quelqu'un avec qui partager ta vie une fois tu auras terminé de t'occuper de ces dossiers.**, dit Sephiroth qui commençais à se sentir agacé.

**-Eh bah, j'ai un rendez-vous !**, dit Zack tout content.

**-Bien, appelle la personne en question et dit que ça sera pour demain. A moins que demain elle ne soit pas disponible.**, dit Sephiroth en baissant les yeux sur le dossier qu'il avait sur le bureau, sans s'y intéresser plus que ça.

**-Bah, de un : c'est un garçon et de deux : c'est dans le genre de restaurant où on annule pas aussi facilement. J'ai bavé pour l'avoir ! S'il te plaît Seph', m'oblige pas à te supplier à genoux ! Je ferais tout ce que tu veux !**, dit Zack avec les larmes au yeux.

**-Non, tu n'avais qu'à y réfléchir...**, dit Sephiroth en regardant les deux autres.

-**A moins que...**, interviens Genesis.

**-Que quoi ? Je ferrais tout ce que tu veux.**

**-Je veux que tu nous payes aussi ce restaurant. Là bas, on prendra des dispositions pour dire quelque chose au président. Alors?**, lui dit Genesis avec un mauvais sourire.

**-Que...quoi ? Un menu coûte au moins 150 ! A vous trois je vais bien dépenser 450 ! Et la table sans réservation, c'est au moins 200 de plus ! Et puis quoi encore ?! Je suis pas riche !**, dit Zack en regardant le général avec les yeux ronds.

**-Oh...tu as au moins assez d'argent pour t'acheter une maison à côté, non?**, dit Sephiroth en commençant à comprendre le plan de Genesis.

**-C'est justement pour ça! Je veux m'y installer, après le restaurant, moi et mon blond! C'est pas avec un appart comme le mien qu'il va rester à mes côtés !**

**-Qui voudrais d'un super actifs comme toi? Aucun sens de la tenue pour aller dans ce genre de restaurant. Va dans un fast-food et donne-nous ta réservation, ça vaudrait mieux pour toi...et pour ton blond. A moins qu'il aime se taper la honte devant des gens riche avec toi ?**, dit Genesis en posant son livre qu'il avait repris quelques minutes avant.

**-Toi, la ferme ! Tu vas voir si je sais pas me tenir !**, dit Zack en s'énervant.

**-Bien, Zack. Tu nous payes la réservation et si tu reviens avec ''ton blond'', je te donne l'appart de luxe de Seph'. De toute façon, on va s'installer ailleurs.**, dit Genesis en cachant son sourire de sa main ganté.

**Hé!**

**-Vraiment ? C'est d'accord !**, Zack ressortit en souriant, il allait perde une belle somme mais bon !

**-C'est mon appart, je te rappelle! Il est beaucoup trop... pour ce sale chiot !**

**-De toute façon on va s'acheter une maison Sephiroth.**, dit Angeal.

**-Mais même...**

**-Et puis...j'ai bien dit 's'il revient avec son blond !' On va lui pourrir sa soirée les gars, comme ça il auras tout perdu! Quand au dossier, on les mettra dans sa chambre et il devra s'expliquer lui-même avec le président ! On va s'éclater !**, dit Genesis en lançant un regard complice à Sephiroth. Angeal soupira, ils étaient irrécupérable.

**-T'es vraiment immature, Genesis.**, dit Angeal.

**- Ne me mêle pas à ça Genesis, mais je suis curieux de voir qui est cette personne que Zack va aller au restaurant.**

**-Bah, il avait qu'à remplir les dossiers et être prévoyant. Au moins, ça lui servira de bonne leçon. C'est toi qui lui as dit qu'il devrait se redresser et être plus sérieux.**, dit Genesis.

**-Oui, mais là c'est vraiment méchant ! Il voulait rien faire de mal ! Juste trouver l'amour...**, dit Angeal en ayant pitié pour lui.

**-Bah, bien fait !**, dit Genesis.

Zack était dans son minuscule appart, pas assez grand pour deux. Il était plus précisément sur son lit, téléphone en main en train d'écrire à Cloud.

_« C'est bon, j'ai hâte d'être à se soir. »_

Il attendit la réponse quelques secondes et elle arriva.

_« Parfait, la réservation est prise. »_

Il réfléchit et renvoya un message.

_« Je sais que tu voulais attendre, mais j'aimerais savoir ce que c'est ton style, je veut dire... »_

Il reçu un autre message.

_« Je t'ai déjà que j'aime les bruns aux yeux bleus...tu m'as bien dit que tu avais les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus, n'est-ce pas? »_

Il répondit.

_« Oui mais, niveau comportement...je veux pas me louper ! »_

La réponse qu'il tant attendue arriva enfin.

_« J'aime les garçons sérieux, travailleurs et pas trop connus (même si la seule personne que je connais en célébrité est Sephiroth), le genre...un bosseur quoi, mais pas ceux qui passent le temps dans leurs dossiers ou sur l'ordi, voilà. Le reste restera secret jusqu'au restaurant. Et toi, tu fais quoi comme boulot? »_

Suite à cette nouvelle, ses rêves s'effondrèrent. Il était tout l'inverse !

_« Je suis un SOLDAT. J'en dirais plus, une fois qu'on au restaurant. »_

Il reçut un nouveau message.

_« Moi aussi je suis dans le SOLDAT ! Enfin...dans la Shinra. Bref, à soir ! »_

Il lui renvoya un message de politesse et paniqua de plus belle. Il était tout l'inverse de ce que Cloud voulait ! Il était mal parti !

L'heure arriva enfin et les trois hauts gradés du SOLDAT furent au rendez-vous. Ils étaient habillés de leur uniformes militaires de la Shinra, alors que lui avait pris le soin de se changer. Il était habillé d'un jeans et une chemise blanche avec une veste noir.

**- Vous aurez put mettre des vêtements différents, les gars ! On va se faire remarquer !**, grogna Zack.

**- Et depuis quand es-tu devenu prévoyant, Zack ? **railla subtilement Sephiroth.

**-Oulala, ça doit être du sérieux avec ton blond !**, reprit Genesis en souriant.

**-Allons-y, je suis certain qu'il doit déjà être à l'intérieur**, dit Angeal en passant devant. Ils arrivèrent devant le dit restaurant et Zack suppliait les trois hommes de ne pas se faire remarquer (ou plutôt juste les deux) Sephiroth et Genesis s'offraient des clins d'œil et des sourires secrets, ce qui sans doute énervait Zack. Angeal soupirait d'agacement à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux montait le son. Ils y entrèrent et Zack paya les réservations supplémentaires. Pour le moment il n'y avait aucun signe de Cloud ce qui était normal vu qu'ils étaient en avance. Le réceptionniste lui informa qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de réservation pour les hauts gradés du SOLDAT, mais Genesis avait insisté pour que Zack les paye tout de même. Après avoir payé, Zack était ressorti prendre l'air en faisant la gueule. Il allait attendre le blond, il regardait les voitures passer devant lui, il regardait les différentes couleurs différente, les marques, les motos, tout ce qui passait sur son champ de vision. Jusqu'à apercevoir un blond venir dans sa direction. Il était pas aussi beau qu'il aurait pensé, mais bon, il lui sauta au cou quand même.

**-Cloudy ! Enfin on se rencontre !**, lui dit-il en le serrant plus forts. Un doigt lui tapota l'épaule., **- Occupé !,** ça recommença avec plus d'insistance, puis il regarda Cloud, il avait les yeux marrons. **- Cloud, tu m'avais dit que t'avais les yeux bleus !**

**-Cloud, c'est moi. Celui que tu serres dans tes bras, n'est pas celui que tu crois.** Zack regarda derrière.

_« Waouh ! Les anges existent vraiment alors ? Je l'aurais pas cru. »_ pensa-t-il en regardant le blond, il lâcha l'autre et se retourna face à Cloud.

Le blond qu'il avait serré en premier le regardait avec d'un drôle d'air.

**-Yo !**, dit le brun en guise de salutation a Cloud.

**-Salut, comment vas-tu?**, dit Cloud en souriant.

**-Bien et toi ?**

**-Pareil, je ne t'ai pas faits attendre, j'espère ?**

**-Non, pas du tout, **le rassura Cloud en l'invitant à le suivre vers l'intérieur du restaurant.

**- Dites, je peux avoir une photo ?**, demanda le premier blond, suppliant Zack du regard.

**-Une photo pourquoi ?**, demanda Cloud en regardant.

**-Bah avec Mr Za..., **

**-Je t'en donnerais une plus tard! Euh... au revoir, désolé mais j'ai pas le temps!**, il prit Cloud par le poignet et ils rentrèrent dans le restaurant.

**-De retour...**, dit le réceptionniste en regardant Zack.

**-Oui...**

**-Excusez-moi, nous avons une réservation au nom de Strife.**, informa Cloud au réceptionniste.

**-Je vais vous conduire à votre table.**, le réceptionniste les conduisit jusqu'à leur table et Zack paniqua quand il réalisa que les autres étaient en face de lui. Il déplaça la chaise de sorte que Cloud soit dos à eux et lui fit une invitation auquel le blond ne pouvait refuser.

**-Zack, tu transpires. Ça ne va pas? **demanda Cloud, inquiet.

Zack n'arrêtait pas de regarder Sephiroth et les autres. Genesis lui faisait des signes pour attirer son attention.

**-ca **va bien, ce Zack.

**-Il y a quelque chose derrière moi ?**, Cloud voulu se retourner mais Zack l'en empêcha.

**-Non, non ! Regarde le menu, c'est moi qui paye !**, dit-il en agitant les bras, trop pour être sérieux. Cloud fronça les sourcils et regarda le menu.

**-Tu es vraiment bizarre. Mais personne n'est parfait après tout.**, Zack en profita pour faire un signe à Genesis pour lui dire d'arrêter. Mais il continuait de plus belle. Angeal et Séphiroth ne faisaient rien à part se contenter de regarder la scène. Le serveur arriva et pris leur commande.**, Bref, alors Zack, qu'est que tu aimes dans la vie ?**, Zack failli glisser de sa chaise après cette question.

**-Hein ?! Heu...j'aime...euh...les blagues...euh...**, il se reprit.**, Hé! C'est à moi de te draguer! N'inverse pas les rôles !**, dit-il tout souriant et Cloud rigola.

**-Bien, j'attends tes questions, j'y répondrais avec plaisir dans ce cas.**, dis Cloud avec un sourire.

Zack regardait énervé Genesis, il n'écouta donc pas ou seulement à moitié de ce disait Cloud.

**-...**

**-...**, le blond se pencha légèrement dans la trajectoire du regard de Zack. Ce dernier se remit droit il aperçu que le blond l'empêcher de voir la source de son agacement.

**-...**, Cloud se remit correctement sur la chaise et constata que Zack continuait à l'ignorer.

**-Zack ?**, demanda-t-il doucement. Silence. Zack fixait toujours derrière lui avec un agacement évident.

**-Zack?**, reprit Cloud un peu plus fort. Le concerné recommença à se pencher légèrement de côté et les traits de son visage devenaient colériques**. -Zack** !, cria presque Cloud, en ayant le mérite que Zack se remette correctement sur sa chaise.

**-Kéwa?**

**-Tu m'écoutes ?**, dit le blond timidement.

**-Euh...ouais...**

**-Dans ce cas, tu pourrais répondre, non? C'est impoli de se baisser dans un restaurant comme tu l'as fait. Il y a un minimum de respect à avoir**, dit Cloud en reprenant confiance avec un sourire.

**-Euh...qu'est que je dois dire ?**, demanda Zack en lançant des coups d'œil qui n'échappaient pas à Cloud derrière son dos.

**-Tu voulais me poser des questions...**

**-Ah...euh...Tu...tes cheveux sont déjà comme ça ou tu utilises un gel spécial ?**, les yeux de Cloud s'élargissent comme des soucoupes, surpris par la question qui le pris bien au dépourvu.

**-Eh bien...euh, ils sont comme ça...C'est tout?**

**-Euh...Est-ce que tu me trouves beau ?**, demanda Zack en échappant à son regard pour poser le sien à ce qui se passait derrière le dos du blond. Cloud rougit et baissa la tête.

**-Et bien...tu es très beau... Oui, tu me plais beaucoup...vraiment. Et toi ? Tu me trouves comment?**, Cloud leva la tête regarder Zack constata qu'il ne l'écoutait toujours pas. Ça commençait à l'énerver**.,- Zack !**, le rappela-t-il. Le brun le regarda en souriant.,** -Tu me trouves comment?**

**-Bah, tu ressemble à un ange je trouve.**, le blond recommença à rougir.

**- Tu trouves vraiment ?**, dit Cloud en s'accoudant, sourire aux lèvres.

**-Oui, tu es très beau...**

**-Je pourrais te comparer à un démon... avec ce regard envoûtant, ces longs cheveux rebelles...**, énuméra le blond avec un sourire suggestif.

**-Celui que je pensais un ange ne serait-il pas déchu ?**

**-Je me déclare coupable ! **déclara Cloud avec un rire.

**-Je réfléchirais à une punition convenable dans ce cas-là !**, ils se mirent à rire ensemble.

De leur côté, Genesis en avait marre que Zack le zappe. Le brun avait l'air de bien s'amuser avec le blond.

Angeal avait un sourire en coin. Il était content de voir que les jeunes gens semblaient avoir tout les deux un véritable coup de cœur. Séphiroth les observait, impassible. Ignorant la colère de Genesis qui bouillonnait de rage à ses côtés.

**-Zack...je m'amuse bien avec toi...tu commences à me plaire... Tes yeux m'ont pris... mon cœur. D'un seul éclats, comme ça...**, avoua Cloud.

**-Dois-je comprendre que je pourrais te ramener avec moi ?**, dit Zack.

**-Oui...faisons un peu plus connaissance**., le serveur arriva et déposa leur assiette., **- Dis-moi... Est-ce que tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un ?**, Zack leva les yeux.

**-Oui... je n'aurais pas l'honneur de t'offrir mon premier baiser... Et toi ?**

**-Non...toujours pas... **avoua Cloud, un peu déçu, mais ne se démonta pas pour autant. Au moins Zack a été honnête avec lui.

**-Ah... À mon tour de poser les questions...Que dois-je faire... si je veux vraiment te plaire, à part plonger mes yeux dans tes magnifiques yeux bleus comme l'océan ?**

**- Je ne vais pas tout dévoiler et ce n'est pas le genre de réponse que je donne en public. **

**-Je suis sûr que ton cou est un de tes plus grands points faibles.**, fit Zack avec un sourire malicieux

**-...Oui...c'est assez gênant.**, avoua Cloud en rougissant encore une fois.

**-Cloud, t'es yeux me tiennent enchaînés à toi pour l'éternité. Je ne peux qu'imaginer la sensation de ma main glisser sur tes cheveux d'or. Je serais prêt à traverser le monde entier pour te voir et t'entendre. Je sais que ce n'est pas raisonnable, mais je désire capturer tes lèvres et sentir ton aura m'envelopper entièrement !**

**-...Zack...tu as raison, ce n'est pas raisonnable. On se connaît à peine et tu désires aller trop loin trop vite.**

**-Mais tu as dit pareil!, **releva le brun.

**-Oui mais...ce que tu dis est exagéré. **

**-Je te le jure que non !**

**-D'accord, je vais te croire dans ce cas. Après le dîner...j'aimerais quelques secondes d'intimité...avec toi**., Zack rougis à cette information, ce qui lui était rare.

**-Euh...d'accord...**, répondit le brun, maladroitement.** -Sinon, tu aimes quoi ?**

**-Tu m'as déjà posé cette question.**

**- Ouais mais là, c'était pour savoir ton style de mec! Maintenant, je veux connaître tes goûts. Tu t'emmêles Cloudy !**

**-Eh bien, j'aime bien être au calme.**

Zack grimaça légèrement. Aïe, il était tout à fait l'inverse!

**-J'aime bien être discrets, pas attirer tout les regards**., poursuivit Cloud avec un sourire timide.

Ouïe, c'est foutu, avec la putain de gueule d'ange qu'il a et sa magnifique voix, comment veut-il passer inaperçu ?, pensa sombrement Zack,

**- Toi, je t'aime bien.**, il sourit de toutes ses dents. Zack reprit confiance. Il s'était surtout parlé par message avec les autres. Mais ce soir c'était un véritable coup de cœur avec le brun. **-J'aime surtout sortir tôt le matin ou tard le soir.**

**Ah ...**

**-A toi maintenant.**, l'encouragea Cloud, toujours souriant

**-Bah j'aime...faire rire.**, le sourire sur Cloud se dissipa en une grimace qui fit mal à Zack., **- J'aime les grasses matinées et prendre mon temps.**

Le blond lâcha ses couverts et avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche avec le regard triste, l'homme pour qui il a un coup de cœur n'était rien d'autre qu'un imbécile heureux alors !,

**-Je t'aime bien...toi ! J'aime les chiens ! J'aime être entouré d'amis, les soirées où on se rejoins tous pour parler, rigoler, s'amuser... J'aime les fast-foods et la nourriture rapide ! Je ne vois pas autre chose...**, Zack regardait Cloud qui c'était remis à manger en attendant un signe, mais rien. Il ne faisait plus attention à lui. Il lança un regard aux trois autres qui avaient une expression peiné, surtout Angeal. Genesis riait aux éclats.

Il regarda son assiette qu'il avait terminé et qui fut emporté par le serveur. Un silence de marbre s'était installé à table. Une autre assiette arriva et Cloud ne se décidait pas de parler.

Zack regarda ses spaghetti (non, il n'y aura pas le gros cliché romance et spaghetti), ou plutôt les boulettes, il y avait que ça à regarder (en mode boulette sur son lit de spaghetti). Puis il leva la tête sur Genesis qui ne cessait de se foutre de sa gueule, Sephiroth observait Angeal en coin**.**

**-Cloud ? Tu ne veux plus me parler?**, demanda Zack en regardant le blond qui avait l'air décidé de ne plus perdre son temps avec lui. Genesis continuer à pouffer de rire, sans se retenir plus longtemps, il prit une boulette, la première et le lança sur lui sans que Cloud le voit. Genesis se la prit de plein fouet et avec de la sauce tomate partout sur la joue et quelques mèches de ses beaux cheveux. Il s'arrêta de rire et se remit immédiatement en place, des gens s'étaient retournés vers lui et le regardaient. Genesis voyait rouge et était rouge.

**-Genesis ?**, demanda Angeal. Genesis se leva et prit un truc qu'il avait dans l'assiette, une boulette aussi (c'est le plat du jour, alors tout le monde en profite!) Qu'il balança sur Zack en retour, le brun l'intercepta de sa main, la sauce tomate plein la main. Et la relança à Genesis. Cloud leva la tête en voyant Zack debout qui fixait derrière lui. Il se leva et tourna la tête pour regarder derrière lui mais se prit une boulette de viande dans l'œil. Zack vu rouge quand Genesis pouffa en voyant Cloud qui se tenait l'œil en partant aux toilettes. Comment avait-il osé toucher à son blond avec une boulette ?! Il allait lui faire payer! Les deux étaient tellement en colère qu'ils n'arrivaient même pas à viser. Sephiroth s'en prit une dans les cheveux alors que Zack voulait toucher Genesis, ce qui l'énerva. La plaisanterie des deux SOLDAT avait atteint la limite le concernant, surtout qu'il n'aimait pas se ramasser de la nourriture au visage! Il se leva et se mit lui aussi à viser Zack. Quand ils manquaient le brun, les principales victimes étaient les jolies serveuses et les clients assis autour du principal champ de bataille. Zack vola plus de munitions aux tables voisines, à présent vides, et percuta Angeal qui se mêla à bataille de nourriture ayant le soutient des serveuses qui lui apportaient plus de boulettes à lancer. Angeal regarda la boulette qu'il était tombé de sa joue , la sauce tomate coulait de partout et lui donnait un air dégueulasse. Il la repris et la relança sur Zack en le percutant de plein fouet. Il s'en suivit une bataille de nourriture à grand échelle. Tout le monde se prenait et se lançaient des boulettes de viande. Chacun se les prenaient et en relançaient au hasard pour se venger.

Personne ne faisait plus attention au prestige du restaurant (recommandé pour ces délicieuses boulettes de viande à la sauce tomate et très utile) ni sur qui était la victime du moment tant que la vengeance était accomplie et que ça touchait quelqu'un. Certains se cachaient sous les tables de peur de tâcher leurs vêtements de grande qualité et très cher qu'ils avaient mis pour la sortie au restaurant sans prévoir cette bataille de nourriture.

D'autres partaient sans payer le plus vite possible, et ce, en se recevant au passage des éclaboussures. La sauce des boulettes se mélangeaient aux restes de desserts gâchés et à quelques entrées. L'odeur qui émanait de chacun à tout ces mélanges culinaires devenait insupportable. Personne n'avait l'idée d'arrêter, jusqu'à ce que Cloud sorte des toilettes, et qu'en voulant reprendre sa place, fut assommé par une méga boulette bien compactée qui avait été lancée avec une puissance hors du commun. Il tomba dans les pommes (la méga boulette était lancé pas Sephy, ça explique tout, il y a mis toute sa force^^) Tout le monde lâcha ce qu'ils avaient dans les mains par terre avec des ''splash'' secs. Zack s'agenouilla près du blond alors que du monde les entoura instinctivement, inquiets pour la victime.

**-Cloud, ça va ? Réponds-moi ! Putain Seph' tu l'as tué !**, gémit Zack en essayant de lui faire du bouche à bouche.

**-T'es con Zack. Il y a pas idée de faire ça dans un restaurant ! Je t'avais dit d'aller dans un fast-food.**, dit Genesis.

**-Si tu aurais pas fait l'abruti, je ne m'aurais pas énervé ! Espèce de gamin !**, dit Zack en regardant Genesis.

**-Je t'emmerde, suis-je clair? J'ai 4 ans de plus que toi** (je suis pas au courant des âges personnages, alors j'en sais rien, désolé j'ai jamais joué ou regardé ff7 et aucun autre d'ailleurs...) **c'est toi le gamin de merde !**

**-Il a bougé !**, dit Angeal en s'approchant et le secouant doucement, tandis que Genesis narguait Sephiroth avec les pires scénarios possibles

**- Imagine si le blond venait à mourir cela nuirait à ta réputation,** commença Genesis - **Je vois déjà** **l'écriteau sur sa tombe :Cloud Strife, tué par Sephiroth dans une bataille de boulette (de viande)-**

Sephiroth crissa des dents et serra les poings refoulant l'envie d'assommer son ami proprement dit, mais le dit ami continuait sur sa lancée **- Ou alors les journalistes aux infos : le grand général Sephiroth a tué un garçon de 19 ans à cause d'une bataille de nourriture**.

Ce fut de trop pour Séphiroth qui prit Cloud et le secoua le plus violemment possible. Le blond ouvrit les yeux manquant de vomir sur l'argenté qui était déjà sali par la sauce tomate.

**-C'est bon, il se réveille**., sourit Angeal.

Genesis envoya un regard assassin à Sephiroth qui le menaça tout aussi bien à son égard.

Cloud ouvrit les yeux et se trouva nez à nez avec les 3 généraux... et Zack qui devait faire partie des gens les importants dans la Shinra. Il regarda tout le monde et tout le monde le regardait en retour, tous avaient de la nourriture partout sur le visage et les vêtements. Il comprit qu'il était le seul du restaurant à avoir été épargné. Il regarda à nouveau les quatre hauts gradés qui l'entourait et réalisa l ridicule de la situation : des gens si forts et si importants couverts de nourriture de la tête aux pieds ! Ni une, ni deux, il éclata de rire ! Zack se cru au paradis. Son Cloudy rigolait.

**-Pourquoi il rigole ?**, demanda Genesis.

**-T'a déjà vu des généraux couverts de nourriture? Ça ne doit pas se voir tout les jours.**, le rejoint Angeal plus discrètement que le blond suivit des autres. Zack l'aida à se relever et avait reprit son air sérieux alors Cloud ne cessait de glousser en essayant de se cacher.

**-Cloudy, tu ne veux plus de moi, c'est ça? Je comprends... après tout, je suis l'inverse de ce que tu voulais...**, dit sombrement Zack. Cloud releva la tête, il avait réussi à se calmer. Il vola un baiser à Zack qui releva la tête.

**-Zack...je n'ai jamais autant ris avant aujourd'hui.**, lui sourit Cloud.

**-Tu repars avec moi ?**, dit Zack en reprenant espoir.

**-Oui !**, Zack l'embrassa et partit voir les autres.

**-J'ai droit à l'appart?**, Angeal lui fit oui de la tête, Genesis grogna et Sephiroth lui donna les clés. **-Tu en as le mérite.**

**- Vous n'avez pas oublié pour les dossier?**, demanda Zack aux autres.

**-Non-non. Tu peux être tranquille.**, lui dit Angeal. Zack le remercia avec un sourire et repartit avec son blond dans l'appart de Sephy.

**-Tu n'es qu'un sale traître, Angeal.**, l'engueula Genesis.

**-Il y avait juste à signer en bas de la page, aussi simple que ça.**, dit Angeal.

**-Quelle arnaque! Il n'y a que lui pour se tirer aussi facilement des ennuis!.**, rouspéta Genesis

**- Je ne peux pas dire autant pour toi, Genesis**. dit Sephiroth en partant.

* * *

><p>Voilà, le prochain one-shot n'a pas de date précise. Mais bon, le deuxième en est à la moitié et le troisième aux trois-quarts. Le quatrième se balade un peu dans ma tête pour l'instant. Bon, donnez moi vos avis et vos idées s'il vous plaît !<p> 


End file.
